Two Halves
by twittle91
Summary: Set during S2-21/22. Emma finds Regina after being tortured by Greg and she must find a way to save the woman she love. What if Emma had Snow's idea about sharing a heart first?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had and wanted to explore. There will be two parts to this story and I hope you enjoy it. Please Review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters. **

Emma's gun clattered to the ground. The clang of metal on concrete echoing through the silent warehouse. Something had drawn her to old cannery, though Emma could not name it other than pure intuition. Greg and Tamara had taken Regina and something inside the Saviour snapped. She had to find her. There was no doubt or hesitation, no regard for her own safety. If she had stopped a moment to think, she would have feared that the two deranged magic hunters would have heard her weapon fall to the ground, but the only thing she could focus on right now was the horrific scene before her.

In the centre of the room on a cold, medical style table lay the petite frame of the woman who for so long had challenged her at every turn. The normally intimidating and fierce Mayor had been reduced to this broken form before her and it made Emma's heart clench in pain. Moving forward she could see wires attached to Regina's temples, burnt patches of skin barely hidden beneath white tape. Time seemed to stop as icy fear gripped her heart and spread through every nerve as she saw the brunettes eyes closed, her body deathly still.

'No.' The whispered cry broke the stillness and the Saviour lunged forward, her arms moving the other woman to cradle her. 'Regina? Regina!' Hands shaking, she ripped off the wires and cupped the brunettes cheek. Desperation gave way to fear and she began to sob pleas to the empty room.

'Wake up Regina! Please, wake up!' Emma desperately searched for a pulse and yelped with utter joy as she felt a faint beat beneath her fingers. 'Regina please, fight! I know you're in there, wake up!' Chocolate orbs stayed hidden beneath dark, bruised lids. 'Stay away from any bright lights, do you hear me! Please wake up.' Her hoarse voice trailed out and she rested her face in the crook of the other woman's shoulder, tears quickly moistening the soft wool of Regina's top.

'I can't do this alone. I don't know how. How would I raise Henry without you? You were right, I'm not a mother.' Trembling breathes broke the choked whisperes. 'I need you Regina. I don' know how to do this.'

'You do Emma.'

Green, tear stained eyes shot up to see barely cracked lids. The unabashed joy at hearing Regina speak sparked hope in the blonde.

'You are his mother.' Shallow breaths punctuated each word. 'You are the Saviour. If anyone can do it, I know it will be you.'

'I need you though. Not just for Henry but for me.' Emma took a deep breath, words catching in her throat. 'I- I love you Regina. I have since the day we met. I can't explain it. I felt something on that first night. But then everything got in the way. You trying run me out of town, all the fights over Henry. Then the curse. I didn't let myself realise what I felt for you and now- ' She couldn't bring herself to say it. It would mean accepting Regina would leave her for good and Emma was not about to let that happen.

'Since the day we met I knew you would end me. The Saviour come to bring back happy endings and defeat the Evil Queen. I never thought that for a moment I could feel anything for you-' air wheezed out of Regina's lungs causing her to cough violently, the pain contorting her face. She pushed through the pain and tried to breath enough to continue, her voice barely a whisper. 'I love you Emma Swan. I shouldn't, but I do. Perhaps this is how it was supposed to be all along.'

'No! Don't you dare say that!' Anger bubbled up and Emma felt helpless in that moment. 'I will not lose you Regina. Not now. I can call for help. We can get you to the hospital-'

Regina drew every ounce of strength she had left and brought her finger to Emma's lips. 'It's too late, Emma. It's time to let go.'

'No! How can you say that! I'm the Saviour! I'm supposed to save you!' Emma desperately looked around the room, looking for something, anything that could help. Her heart slammed against her chest, blood raging through her veins. She stopped suddenly and looked back at the brunette. 'My heart Regina! I'll give you my heart.'

'No.' The words were firm and clear. 'Your heart is made of true love. It is the source of your power. Without it, you would die.'

'But you would live.' Emma's eyes were wide and frantic.

'And I wouldn't want to live in a world without you.' Regina's eyes slid shut, a deep rattling breath left her lips and her body began to sag in the blondes arms. 'I love you, Emma Swan.'

'No! No no no! Regina!' She shook the brunette hard, willing whatever gods were listening to bring her back.

How could this happen? How could her future happiness be ripped from the world so violently and so soon? It went against everything Henry and her mother had told her about love. True love was supposed to be the most powerful magic of all and now it was true love that had failed her. Snow White's voice echoed in her mind. The tales of how true love had helped her and her father overcome every obstacle thrown in their path. How she and David were two people sharing one heart- that was it! Emma would share her heart with Regina. Whether it was possible and how, the Saviour didn't know or even care. All she wanted was Regina.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she reverently laid Regina's body back onto the cold metal. Whatever she was going to, it had to be now. She placed her trembling hand over her chest, the hammering beat beneath spurring her on. For a moment she wondered if she would be able to pull her own heart out, Cora had not been able to and this was something Emma knew nothing about. Her eyes fell back to the woman before her and all doubts were pushed aside by an urgent determination. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Emma pressed against her flesh, willing her hand to break through. Within moments her fingers brushed against the beating organ and Emma swallowed hard as she wrapped her hand around it. Pulling her heart out was a sensation she could not describe and hoped she would never have to experience again.

Once out of her chest, she looked at the bright white, glowing organ. At any other time Emma would have marveled and wondered at its colour but right now all she could think of was Regina. Gripping both sides she focused on the woman again. On holding her, walking down the beach with Henry. She began to squeeze and twist the heart, pain ripping through her whole body as she let out a blood curdling scream. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she focused hard on Regina, her reason for doing this, until she finally felt it break into half in her palms. Gasping, she tried to regain composure and remind herself she was only half done. Leaning against the table to stabilise herself, Emma placed one half of her heart beside Regina's legs and placed her palm over the left side of her chest. Silently apologising for the intrusion, she again willed her hand to sink down and grasped the still, cold heart beneath. Literally holding Regina's heart in her hand, Emma gazed at the deep red organ, tracing the jagged black cracks that ran through to the core with her eyes. It was hard to believe that the mother of her son and the woman she loved had lived for decades with such an broken and cold muscle beating her life force. Placing it beside the discarded half of her own heart, Emma positioned the remaining half where she had just removed the other. Hoping beyond hope this would work, she pushed it in place and let go, eyes searching the brunettes face for any signs of life.

Nothing happened. There was no sonic boom like there had been when the curse broke. No sudden gasping and movement like she thought there would be. Regina remained as still as she had moments ago and despair began to settle on the Saviour. Moments passed and Emma could not force herself to move. She stood, staring at the woman she loved, frozen somewhere between disbelief and utter despair. It should have worked. Her love was true, she was willing to die for this woman. It should have worked.

Emma's fingers ghosted over Regina's lips, the tips brushing over the scar whose origins she would never discover. It hit her square in the chest that she would never be able to ask the brunette anything ever again, never see her smile or even see the cold, hard glare that had pinned her so many times before. Emma bent down, bringing her lips within millimeters of Regina's, her eyes slipping closed forcing shiny tears to fall on still cheeks. She met her loves lips and poured everything she felt into a soft and gentle kiss. After a few seconds that Emma wished would last an eternity her eyes shot open, her mouth beginning to move in perfect sync with the soft lips below her. Regina was kissing her back. Shock forced the Saviour to pull away and stumble back a pace.

'R-Regina?'

Chocolate eyes met green as the brunette slowly pushed herself into a seated position, legs swinging over the table edge to face a clearly confused Emma.

'How?!'

'I was going to ask you the same thing.' Regina's hand slid along the cold metal to steady herself and prove that she really was truly there. She broke her gaze with Emma when her hand brushed half of a beating heart. 'You used your heart.' Disbelief and awe filled her words and she looked back to see Emma moving quickly across the space between them and pull her into a searing kiss. Regina sank into the blondes embrace, kissing her with all the passion she could muster. Her body ached but the pain was nothing compared to what it was only a short time ago and though she still didn't know how Emma had brought her back, she knew it had healed more than just her body. Her hand fell over Emma's chest, just over the place she expected to find a strong heartbeat. Instead she felt nothing below her palm.

Ending the kiss and breathing in the warmth of Emma's beaming smile, Regina reached for the other half of their heart. 'How did you bring me back?' She held it reverently and examined the way it glowed white.

'I remembered something Mary Margaret told me.' Regina looked back to Emma and waited for her to continue. 'She said that she and David were like two people sharing one heart. You told me I couldn't live without my heart but I figured that half would do if you had the other.'

Placing the half in her hand over Emma's chest she asked quietly 'May I?' Emma nodded her consent and breathed deeply as Regina returned it to its rightful place. It was different than when she had removed it herself. There was no pain, just a growing warmth spreading through her body and out to the woman now living and breathing before her.

'You truly are the Saviour, Emma. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt sooner and for all I did to you when you first came here.'

'It's okay.' came the rushed reply. Emma's hands held the other woman's cheeks, grounding herself to believe Regina wouldn't slip away from her again. 'I want to put that behind us. I almost lost you today, Regina. I did lose you and I never want to go through that again.' She rested her forehead against Regina's. 'I was so scared. I thought it hadn't worked and you- you were-'

'Shh, I'm here now. You saved me.' Regina pressed forward for a short but tender kiss. 'I fear however, that we are not safe just yet.' She moved to stand and felt strong arms envelope her waist, supporting her as she balanced on still unsteady feet. 'Those two fools have the trigger and plan to use it, we need to find them and end this.'

Emma watched the determination set on Regina's face and felt bolstered by her presence. 'I agree but you need to rest. Let's get back to loft and regroup. I know Henry needs to see you, he has been beside himself since you disappeared.'

Regina nodded. She did feel exhausted and needed to feel her son in her arms again. She prepared herself to leave with Emma's help but paused when the woman didn't move. She followed Emma's gaze and found the reason for the blondes hesitance. Her heart lay on the metal table, cold and dead as she had been minutes before.

'What should we do with... ' Emma simply nodded towards the blackened organ, unable to verbalised what it once was.

Regina reached out and lifted it up for it to simply crumble into dust on her palm. Letting the remains fall to the floor, she turned to her Saviour who simply nodded her readiness.

Smiling softly, Regina turned away form the scene of her lowest moment and laced her fingers with Emma's. 'Lets go see our son.'

* * *

Three pairs of eyes flew to the opening door of the apartment. Regina entered, Emma's arms securely wrapped around her as they had the whole journey back. Even as she drove, one hand stayed laced with Regina's, a solid connection both women needed to keep events of the last hour from their mind.

'Mom!' Henry was on his feet in seconds, charging at Regina, flinging his arms around her waist and burying his face in her arms. 'I'm so glad you're OK!'

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Regina let the tears fall onto his messy brown hair. Kissing the top of his head and holding him was something she had missed for a long time now, ever since he had received the book. After dying, for however brief a time, she had vowed that she would do everything in her power to make up for all that lost time and the way she had made him feel. She felt a protective hand on her back and looked over to see Emma smiling brightly at mother and son.

'We got your message saying you had found her.' David moved around the counter and furrowed his brow at the noticeable shift between his daughter and the former Queen. 'What were they doing at the cannery?'

Emma glanced as Henry then back to David, a shake of her head enough to convey they should talk out of ear shot of the boy. He nodded in understanding, Regina's clothes and exhausted demeanour showing that something major had occurred. 'Henry, why don't we let your mom sit down? Could you get her a glass of water please?' Henry glanced at his grandfather before squeezing Regina once more and rushing to the kitchen.

Emma guided the brunette to the couch, lowering her down whilst Snow and David a exchanged confused glance as they sat on the coffee table opposite. Though both were burning with questions they remained silent, observing as their daughter knelt next to Regina, her eyes never leaving her face and their hands securely fixed together. Henry returned and fixed himself on his mothers other side and handed her the water.

After a few sips, the brunette cast a warm smile over to her son. He beamed back at her but despite his young years, worry danced in his eyes. 'Did they hurt you?' He asked in a small voice, so timid and soft it broke each adults heart.

'They did.' Regina didn't want to scare or upset him but after everything they had been through, she knew she had to honest with her son. Of course she was still his mother and her job was to protect him so she refused to give any further detail. Instead she settled to tell him of his other mothers heroism. 'Emma found me though and I am going to be just fine.' He glanced to Emma and they shared a grin. It struck her how alike the two truly were, matching grins and sparkling eyes.

'What happened with Greg and Tamara?' David asked, feeling more than a little uncomfortable in the moment. Snow had yet to speak but the way she squeezed his hand told him that she was as unnerved by all this as she was.

Emma tore her eyes away from her family and looked to her newly found parents. 'They weren't there. Regina thinks she knows what they might do next but we need to come up with some sort of plan.' She glanced back to the brunette. 'And you need to rest.' Her voice was warm but firm and Regina could only nod in agreement. 'Henry, could you help your mom upstairs please?' Though she didn't want to let her love out of her sight, she had to tell Snow and David what happened at the cannery and she certainly wasn't going to tell Henry that his mother had died, even for only a short time.

Mother and son climbed the stairs to Emma's room as the blonde watched every step. Once they were both securely at the top Emma stood only to collapse onto the couch, wondering just how to recount the afternoons events.

Snow spoke for the first time. 'You look exhausted, Emma. What happened? How did you know she was at the cannery.' Emma blew out a long breath and prepared herself for whatever they could throw at her.

'I don't know how I knew. I just followed my gut I guess. Something pulled me to the docks and I found her.'

'This family has a knack for finding people.' David smiled at his daughter, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room. Emma simply nodded, a weak smile barely forming in kind. The couple waited silently for her to continue.

'I searched inside and found no trace of those bastards. I did find her though.' Her voice wavered as the memory flooded her mind, still all to raw and painful. Anger edged her next words. 'They had her strapped to a table, wired up. They- they tortured her. Took her magic and left her for dead.' Tears built again though Emma wondered if she had tears left. It took all the control she had not to bolt upstairs and check Regina was still there, that it wasn't a cruel joke and her pain was the punch line.

Snow's hand settled over her own, urging her to continue. 'I tried everything to wake her up and she did. I told her I loved her.' She waited for Snow to rip her hand away, for her to start shouting about how wrong it was to love her sworn enemy. To her surprise, her mother rose and sat next her, arms pulling her into her side. 'She told me she loved me too but it wasn't enough. I lost her.' A deep shuddering breath passed her lips and she concentrated on the next part of their story, the part that truly mattered. 'I used my heart to bring her back. It was something you said, about two people sharing one heart. I shared mine with Regina. She has one half and I have the other. We love each other and it saved her.'

If her parents disapproved of her feelings they didn't show it. Snow held Emma tighter and David took both her hands in his own. 'Does she know what Greg and Tamara are going to do next?'

'Regina said that they have the fail safe. It will reset everything, returning everything to before the curse was cast.'

'Are they going to use it?'

'Yes, but Regina thinks we still have sometime. They don't know how to activate it. It won't take them long to work it out though. We need to find them as soon as possible.' She moved to stand but swayed enough to force her back down.

Concern filled Snow's eyes and she shook her head. 'You need rest. We will call the dwarves and a few others in town. They can keep an eye out for Greg and Tamara and contact us as soon as they are spotted.' Emma gave no argument and accepted David's help to stand. The couple watched as she moved towards the stairs and ascended slowly.

'She shared her heart.'

David wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. 'She knew what she was doing. It was the only way to save her.'

'Emma's true love is Regina. After everything that went on between us, destiny still saw fit to make that match.' Disbelief laced her voice and if she had not seen first hand how Regina looked at her daughter, the love that now seemed to flow through the very air between them, she would have thought it a sick joke.

'It is difficult to believe but there is nothing we can do right now. If it is true love then we know better than anyone than to try and stand in its way.' He turned her chin up to look in her eyes. 'First we have to save the town and make sure that Emma's actions don't count for nothing.' He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. They glanced once again to the room upstairs before getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**You will noticed I have used canon dialogue but I have also decided to end the story differently from the show simply because I am a sucker for a happy ending. Enjoy and please review :)**

Once Henry was sure his mothers were both fine, he left them to rest and went downstairs in the hopes of assisting his grandparents in saving the town. Regina lay on the bed while Emma sat vigilantly on the chair beside it, her eyes never leaving the brunettes face. She would not let anything else happen to the woman she loved and though she was here in front of her, Emma could not settle her mind. Regina's eyes were closed and her breathing was even and constant. Emma couldn't help but feel drawn to this serene picture and the possibilities of waking up each and every morning to this vision.

'Stop watching me sleep Miss Swan. It's more than a little unnerving.' Regina opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips to the the other woman she was only teasing. Emma however remained serious.

'You need to rest Regina.'

'It's a little difficult to do when you're keep guard over me.'

Emma looked her feet and sighed. 'I'm sorry.' Their eyes met and Emma frowned. 'I'm just scared that you might disappear and this all been some bizarre and twisted dream. I'm scared of losing you again.'

'I know.' Emma's brow furrowed furthers as she watched Regina sit up. 'I can feel it.'

'You can feel my fear?'

apparently so. I assume as I have half your heart that we share a deeper connection emotionally.'

'Do you feel anything else?' Emma enquired, leaning forward on her knees. The smile that graced Regina's face was enchanting.

'Love. Pure, unwavering love.' She offered her hand to the blonde who took it instantly. 'More love than I ever thought possible.' Her eyes clouded for a moment before clearing again and she levelled her gaze at the blonde. 'I also feel how drained you. You need to rest too. Who knows what will happen when we find those two maniacs.' She tugged on Emma's hand, happy to find little resistance as she moves onto the bed and settled in her arms. She held Emma tightly, revelling in the simple way they curled together.

After a few minutes of running her finger rhrough blonde locks Emma spoke, her voice quiet and obviously sleepy. 'Do you feel different now you have my heart?'

Regina took a few seconds to find the words to verbalise the changes she felt inside. 'Yes. It feels as though a weight has been lifted and I can finally breathe for the first time. There has been a darkness in side me for a long time. Losing Daniel destroyed me and it caused me to become the person I did.' Emma remembered David telling her and Snow of what had happened at the stable while they were in the Enchanted Forest and how Regina had face losing her first love all over again. It broke her heart to know Regina had suffered so much pain and all she wanted to protect her from feeling that pain ever again. She listened closely as Regina spoke again. 'The Evil Queen was always a part of me, laying just under the surface, ready to strike at any time. I honestly though I was happy with my revenge and for a while I was. When it stopped being enough, I adopted Henry and he became my reason to be.' She smiled as memories of a chubby hand wrapping around her finger filled her mind.

'He was a fussy baby but after many sleepless nights of trial and error, I soon found that a lullaby would sooth him quickly. It was my greatest achievement. It wasn't until he found the book and you that I felt the darkness pull at me again. I was so used to it being there that it felt natural to slip back into her. Now though, it's as if I am free. There is nothing hiding just below the surface. I feel free.' Those words, simple as they were made Emma's heart soar. She tilted her head and looked into the face of the woman she loved. 'I guess the Saviour did defeat the Evil Queen after all.'

Regina dipped her head and pressed a soft, tender kiss to the blondes lips. It was rather chaste, they would have time to explore their new relationship once all this over. For now she was content to hold her saviour and rest. They quickly feel into sleep, the world melting away, leaving them blissfully unaware of the chaos about to break loose on their town.

* * *

Emma awoke a few hours later feeling refreshed mad happy. Sleeping in Regina's arms had been to best sleep she had had in a long time. Her hand drifted over the soft duvet to find the bed empty. She immediately sat up, eyes frantically searching the small room to find a grinning Henry sat on the chair beside her.

'Mom went to use the bathroom.'

The blonde sagged and let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought she had dreamed the whole thing. Standing up, Emma stretched her tight muscles before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking in her son.

He squirmed a little under her gaze. 'Why are you looking me like that?'

'What me and your mom told you earlier, about how we feel about each other, are you sure your fine with it?' Henry gave her an exasperated look and nodded his head.

'Yes, mom, I am more than fine with it.' Although it was a little annoying to keep being asked, the boy appreciated how much his mothers wanted to make sure he was on board with their relationship.

Once Emma had joined the pair upstairs after talking to her parents, Henry had immediately hounded them for details. Neither woman would divulge the horrific truth of Regina's torture, simply explaining that she had been hurt and Emma had shared her heart. Their son was far to clever and intuitive for his age and bombarded them again about the change in their dynamic.

Emma looked to Regina who smiled and nodded. 'Henry, your mom and I we care a lot about each other. And about you. You are the most important person in out lives and we would never do anything to upset or hurt you. I mean we want you to be happy and if you weren't we want you to able to tell us and-' Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it gently.

'Henry, I think what your mother is ineloquently trying to say is that if you have any doubts about us being together we would like you to tell us.' Emma nodded quickly, relieved Regina was there to make sense of her ramblings.

Henry watched his mothers, how easily they seemed to fit together. 'It makes sense.' The two women exchanged a perplexed glance and Henry grinned at how naive they were. 'Emma is the Saviour and she has saved you. It's your happy ending mom.' Regina smiled shyly at the woman beside her, the love she felt for her and their son intensified by the new bond shared by their hearts. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly causing the young boy to scrunch his face. As happy he was to see his mothers together, it still didn't mean he needed to witness their affection. He waited patiently for the two to separate, eye brow raised so much like his brunette mother it was eerie.

'So you really okay with all this kid?'

'Yeah. We get to be a proper family now.'

Emma turned at the entrance of the woman who held her heart. The relief that was evident on her face as well as the feelings of panic Regina had felt moments ago, pushed her forward and to blondes side, eyes searching for the cause of distress. The Saviour simply smiled and took her hand, lips brushing lightly over her knuckles and the silent communication that everything was now fine conveyed.

'Are you guys gonna be like this all the time?' There was only so much mushy love Henry could take and his mothers seemed to be filling that quota quickly. They chuckled as they sat side by side, hands firmly fixed together. He remembered how not to long ago his mother could not stand to be in the same room with each other and was glad that time was now over.

'Wait till your older and your all loved up and I will remind you of what you just said.' Emma laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her, the smile around it giving away his lack of annoyance. Soon his features turned serious once again and Regina quickly recognised that he was deep in thought.

'What is it Henry?'

'Emma gave you half her heart, does this mean that you're true loves?'

Regina considered the question, one she herself had been wondering and formulated the best answer she could. 'I don't know. I have never heard of anything like this ever happening before and it makes the most sense that such an act could only be possible with true love.' She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Glancing to the side ahe saw the adoration and love in sparkling green eyes. Before anyone could speak again, a throat was cleared in the doorway, signally they were no longer alone.

Snow took a step forward, her eyes trained on her daughter and the woman beside her. Regina no longer looked like the woman who had tried so hard to rip apart her life, rather the young woman who had first taught her the magic of true love. It was hard for her reconcile the two in her mind and she chose to focus on the task that brought her here. 'The dwarves have spotted Greg's car near the mines. We don't know how long they have been there but we told the dwarves to wait till we arrive to go inside.'

Emma nodded and stood, Regina and Henry copying her. Her mouth opened to speak when the room began to shake. Pulling Henry and Regina into her she pulled them down to the floor, her body shielding them from falling books and ornaments. When the trembling finally subsided Emma searched for any injury to her family.

'Snow! Emma!' David flew into he room, helping his wife to her feet and assessing any possible damage. 'What was that?'

Regina brushed herself off and moved to the small window above the bed. From there she could see deep blue swirls of magic exiting the clock tower above the library. Think green vines spread through the shattered glass and clung to the structure. 'The fail safe. They activated it.' Turning back to the room she saw panicked eyes all staring at her. 'We have to get to the mines now.'

'Can we stop it?' Snow asked as she searches for her husbands hand.

Regina swallowed hard and frowned. 'I don't know. But I am sure as hell going to try.' Striding quickly out the room and down the stairs she heard movement behind her as the others followed. Grabbing their belongings they exited the apartment in to a scene of chaos. Residents were running blindly through the streets, fleeing the twisted vines that broke through walls and glass, reclaiming all the curse had built. It was made clear that would not be able to drive to the source of this destruction as they watched a truck fly onto its side as a vine came bursting out of the road. Grabbing Henry's shoulder, the brunette began running towards the edge of town and into the forest toward the mine entrance.

When they arrived, Emma signalled for her and David to take the lead, guns drawn and more than ready to face the two maniacs causing such devastation. Snow, Regina and Henry followed closely. The brunette watching the rear, magic crackling at her fingertips in case of a surprise attack. Corner after corner, they worked their way deeper in to the glistening cave, guided by the thrumming of magic in the air. Coming to a sudden stop, all of them looked on in awe and fear at the glowing diamond suspended a few feet off the floor. The air was warm and sickly to breath, the magic so powerful and overwhelming. It was clear that neither Greg or Tamara were here, so Emma lowered her gun and turned to her family.

'Can we turn it off, or destroy it? Anything.'

Regina stepped forward and around the diamond. 'Once the device stops glowing, its destruction is achieved and then ' she glanced to Henry and forced herself to say her next words. 'I try to slow it down, give you a chance but you will have to leave now.'

'What do you mean? I'm not leaving you.' When there was no reply Emma stepped closer to the other woman. 'Regina what aren't you telling me?'

Swallowing hard, she could not meet Emma's eyes as tear began to build. 'Slowing the device will- it will take everything I have. You have to take Henry and get some as far away aa possible. You have to be on the other side of the town line before it's too late.'

'No! Regina, there is no way in hell I am going to let you sacrifice yourself like that! There has to be another way.'

Shaking her head, the former queen raised her hand to Emma's cheek. 'This is something I started. My revenge and hate brought us here and now, I've put you and Henry in danger. You have to take him Emma. Let me save you.' Henry ran forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette, tears falling as he clung to her deaperately. She kissed the top of his head and wished there was another way.

Emma turned to her parents her hands reaching for their comfort. 'Mom, Dad?' They were pulling her into their arms within moments and held her tightly. Snows eyes met Regina's. The woman loved her daughter and was willing to sacrifice herself to save her. Breaking her away from she moved to the brunette and pulled her into her arms. She felt Regina reciprocate and the guilt and hate washed away. Snow lead Henry back to David and gave her daughter a few more seconds with the woman she loved.

'Regina, please.'

'Everyone looks at me like the Evil Queen, but you see me as Regina. Emma, you have given me the most precious things in my life, your love and our son. I am eternally grateful for that.' Emma watched helplessly as Regina held out her hands and the diamonds magic jumped into her palms.

'No! Regina!' Tears slid helplessly down her cheeks. 'I won't lose you again.' She watch her arms begin to shake, the magic growing and sparking violently. Behind her she could hear the muffled sobs of their son and Emma had never felt as useless or small as she did in that moment.

Regina gasped and tried to control and slow the magic but it was too great. 'I can't contain this much longer. You have to go! I love you Emma.' She pushed back an electric surge and looked to her son. 'I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop this, but I'm not.'

Emma's eyes widened and stepped closer to the diamond. 'You might not be strong enough, but maybe we are.' Her words were determined and strong. Regina' brow furrowed and she watched in confusion as Emma raised her hands and allowed the magic to flow into her. David pulled Henry and Snow around the corner as purple and blue magic surged between the two women.

Green eyes met brown as Regina felt Emma's magic steady her own, flowing from her finger tips to her heart. It bolstered her strength and she could feel the devices power lessening quickly. Magic sparked and crackled but their eyes never broke contact. Two halves of one heart came together and forced the energy back into the diamond. The force blew Emma and Regina apart and the diamond fell to the stone floor below, dormant once again. Snow and David raced to their daughter, helping her to her feet as Henry ran to Regina to do the same. The brunette held her son close before retrieving the inactive fail safe from the floor.

'We did it.' Emma gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

Regina smiled. 'Yes, we did.' They moved forward together and met in a tight embrace, lips crashing together in complete joy. 'Don't you ever dare do anything like that again.' The whisper reached Regina's ears as their kiss ended and she laughed breathlessly as their forehead rested together. Henry soon join them and the three shared and family hug. Several moments passed before the trio moved and were soon engulfed in another tight hug, this time from two very relieved parents. They made their way out of the mine to find the dwarves gathered around the entrance.

'Is it over?' One of them asked, his face pale and his voice shaky. Snow smiled widely at him and nodded.

'We still need to find Greg and Tamara.' Emma spat their names as she tightened her grip on Regina's waist and Henry's shoulders.

Leroy gave a cold gruff laugh. 'Already taken care of sister. They tried coming out of the east tunnel when it collapsed. We checked and they ain't gonna be a problem no more.'

Snow and David accepted relieved hugs and handshakes from the gathered men and Emma felt Regina sag happily at the news it was finally all over. She looked to her family and smiled. 'Come on, lets go home.'


End file.
